La vida fuera de la burbuja
by Misila
Summary: Cada uno tiene su propio mecanismo de defensa. Ser arisco, directamente elegir la soledad... el de Theodore Nott consiste en construir una burbuja de recuerdos, de la que sólo Daphne logra hacerlo salir.


Buenas noches... son casi las dos de la madrugada en España. Y yo sin poder dormir. Menos mal que mañana es sábado...

Si queréis culpar a alguien de esto, culpad a mi insomnio.

¡Ah! Por cierto, ni Theodore Nott ni Daphne Greengrass son personajes míos. Sólo el personaje que aparece más adelante lo es.

* * *

><p><em>La vida fuera de la burbuja<em>

Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass contrajeron matrimonio la soleada mañana de un veintiuno de agosto del año dos mil, con sólo veinte años. El suyo fue un casamiento concertado, que estaba planeado desde antes de que ni uno ni otra supieran tan siquiera leer.

A ninguno le molestó especialmente. Daphne había sido criada y educada desde su nacimiento para ser el vínculo entre dos grandes familias de sangre limpia, al igual que su hermana Astoria. Estaba convencida de que casarse con ese desconocido era cumplir con su deber, y poco le importaba su propia felicidad.

Por su parte, Theodore vivía en paralelo. Cuando era más pequeño, era un niño risueño y alegre, muy apegado a su madre, lo que fue su perdición. A sus cinco años, estuvo a punto de reducir la enorme y oscura casa de los Nott a cenizas cuando su padre intentó impedirle estar con Nicole Nott durante los últimos momentos de su vida, que se apagó lentamente por una larga y difícil enfermedad. Desde el momento en que el ataúd de su madre fue metido en su hueco en el antiquísimo mausoleo de la familia, el padre de Theodore abandonó todo gesto de cariño hacia él. Theodore a veces pensaba que lo hacía por si le ocurría algo, para que su muerte no lo devastase, aunque generalmente lo dominaba el rencor hacia el hombre con el que vivía y al que había dejado de considerar padre tiempo atrás.

De modo que Theodore Nott creció en un mundo suyo y de nadie más, sin amigos ni necesidad de ellos, aferrado a libros de antiguos filósofos muggles y a los recuerdos de su madre, la única persona por la que él se había sentido querido alguna vez. Pero su madre se fue difuminando en la niebla de su memoria. Llegó un momento en que sólo recordaba su sonrisa, la más sincera que existía para él.

Pero Daphne Greengrass, inexplicablemente, logró colarse en su universo particular. Al principio, a Theo le pareció una estúpida de la calaña de Pansy, pero nunca le dijo nada, pues sabía que un día acabarían viviendo juntos. Y menos mal que se mordió la lengua, porque Daphne resultó alguien completamente opuesto a su compañera. A ella también le gustaba la filosofía muggle, aunque, a diferencia de Theodore, que coincidía con Descartes en que lo único seguro es lo ocurrido en la mente de uno, ella prefería el empirismo de Hume, y opinaba que somos lo que vivimos, las personas con las que nos relacionamos. Y, para Daphne, Theodore había vivido muy poco la realidad exterior. Sólo había salido de su burbuja hecha de sonrisas de humo de su madre durante la Guerra, y no había sido una experiencia muy satisfactoria.

Y ella logra sacarlo casi siempre de su mundo. Le cuesta, tiene que ponerse seria y repentinamente cambiar su estado de ánimo y echarse a reír, hacer tonterías tan indignas de un Slytherin que Pansy la llamaría de todo si la viese, besarlo, bromear con él. Pero generalmente consigue que Theo se sienta más vivo que nunca, y es la única que puede hacerlo.

Apenas han pasado dos semanas desde que Philip Nott, el padre de Theo, muriese. Theodore nunca ha sentido mucho afecto por él, sobre todo desde que muriera su madre (un gran logro del hombre), pero igualmente lamenta su muerte. No, es más que eso. Theodore Nott ha quedado devastado al darse cuenta de que un hombre al que tanto quiso sin darse cuenta, y que probablemente también lo quiso a él (ya no puede preguntárselo), se ha ido. Pese a que no lo cogió por sorpresa. Philip Nott pasó seis meses en Azkaban después de que terminase la guerra, y desde que salió cogió una enfermedad tras otra, hasta que dio con la que se llevó a Nicole, que efectivamente también acabó con él.

Y hoy… Theo nunca hubiera creído que sería tan pronto. Pero ha ocurrido, y es la primera vez que algo distinto a Daphne logra sacarlo de su propio mundo y enfrentarlo a la realidad.

Theodore Nott no se acuerda del grito de Daphne por la mañana. No se acuerda de las largas horas tomando su mano y sintiendo sus uñas en la suya propia, así como tampoco es capaz de recordar la cara de ningún sanador de los que han acudido.

Lo único que se ha quedado grabado a fuego en su mente, similar al momento en que su madre se apagó para siempre, es la cara de su primer hijo.

Precisamente ahora lo tiene en brazos. Está sentado en una butaca junto a la cama de matrimonio con las sábanas recién cambiadas. Theo nunca creyó que un solo ser, uno tan pequeño, pudiera ser el causante de tantas emociones que se agolpan en su corazón.

Leonard. Daphne le dijo que quería que la criatura se llamase así en cuanto recibieron la noticia del sexo del bebé, y él no pudo estar más de acuerdo, como siempre. A Theodore le parece un nombre bonito.

Pero, quieran ellos o no, la muerte de Philip Nott lo ha cambiado todo. El niño es una réplica en miniatura de Daphne, con el pelo castaño oscuro y la piel aceitunada. Pero sus ojos… sus ojos son especiales. Verdes. Como los de Theodore. Como los de Philip.

-Daphne-susurra a su esposa, que está sumida en un sueño inquieto debido a la ingente cantidad de pociones que le han hecho tomar los sanadores para evitar el dolor del parto-. Daphne-la llama en voz un poco más alta.

-Theo-responde ella, dando un respingo y logrando enfocar a su marido con dificultad tras parpadear varias veces. Entonces, su rostro agotado y confundido adopta una expresión tan asustada que Theodore se preocupa-. El bebé-musita, abrazándose el vientre. Notarlo vacío y flácido hace que se alarme aún más-. Theo… ¿Dónde…?

-Está aquí-la tranquiliza él, sentándose en la cama. Daphne enfoca entonces al bebé y extiende los brazos, temblorosos y débiles, para cogerlo. Sólo cuando lo tiene bien asegurado contra su pecho la mujer suspira aliviada. Theodore sonríe.

-Se parece a ti-comenta ella, sonriendo también-. Tiene tus orejas.

Theo enrojece un poco. Sus orejas ligeramente de soplillo siempre lo han acomplejado un poco. Pero le sorprende que Daphne no haya dicho nada de los ojos del bebé. Es el rasgo que más destaca en la criatura.

-¿Podemos tener una conversación importante?-pregunta él entonces.

Daphne arquea una ceja con escepticismo.

-Si crees que me vas a ganar porque esté drogada… vas listo, Theo. ¿Qué?

-Quiero que el bebé se llame como mi padre.

No tenía pensado exponerlo de esa forma tan directa y concisa, pero así le ha salido. Theodore se queda mirando la expresión de Daphne, aunque no logra identificar sus emociones. Se pregunta si no se habrá pasado de sincero.

-Vale-dice entonces su esposa.

-¿Cómo que vale?-Theo no puede creerse que haya ganado con tanta facilidad.

-Que vale, me parece una buena idea-aclara Daphne-. Estaba esperando que lo dijeses-admite, y acaricia la mano regordeta de su bebé.

-¿Cómo sabías…?

-Porque querías a tu padre-responde la mujer antes de que él termine de formular la pregunta-. No necesito que me lo digas todo para saberlo, Theo. Además, Philip tampoco es un nombre tan feo-añade, sonriendo.

-Entonces…

-Su segundo nombre será Leonard como que me llamo Daphne Greengrass-lo interrumpe ella de nuevo.

-Técnicamente, desde hace tres años eres Daphne _Nott_-replica él. Daphne sonríe otra vez, y mece un poco al bebé-. Estás muy guapa.

Daphne levanta la vista del recién bautizado Philip Leonard Nott, incrédula.

-Menos bromitas, Theo. Estoy drogada, medio dormida y acabo de dar a luz a un crío tan cabezón como su padre.

-No es una broma. Sabes que no me gustan-Daphne sacude la cabeza, y varios mechones de su pelo, ligeramente más oscuro que el del bebé al que se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos, caen sobre su frente todavía sudorosa. Theodore se los aparta con dulzura-. Anda, duérmete.

Daphne sonríe una vez más y deposita a Philip en brazos de su padre de nuevo. Luego se recuesta en las almohadas. Durante unos segundos, Theodore tiene la horrorosa sensación de que está en la misma postura que su madre la última vez que la vio. Luego, le toma la mano y ella le da un suave apretón antes de cerrar los ojos.

Theodore Nott sonríe. Al menos, está seguro de que Daphne no tiene intención de abandonarlo.

Ni a su hijo tampoco.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Theodore Nott siempre me ha causado mucha curiosidad. Esto es un producto de dicha curiosidad mezclada con no dormir y aderezada con unas gotitas de delirio. En fin, espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
